An international, multidisciplinary symposium on the current management of sarcomas is planned for October 1-3, 1987. The symposium will include the pathology of sarcomas as well as the roles of various methods of treatment including surgery, radiation therapy and chemotherapy. Since there are controversies as to the different modalities used in the treatment of sarcomas at the present time, besides didactic talks, there will be multidisciplinary panels after each session to hopefully stimulate intellectual debate of sarcoma treatment as to control of local disease, prevention of metastases and function. To date there has not been an international symposium, multidisciplinary in nature, held on the treatment of sarcomas. With the varying methods of treatment being offered for sarcomas, it is felt that such a symposium is timely. Publication of the symposium will provide a reference to this field of study and to the important problems which must be considered in the treatment of sarcomas.